MyMCU 1.2
Really pace this out better. Seriously. =Phase One= Fantastic Four The movie begins with Reed Richards giving a lecture to students at a university. Following his lecture, he leaves with Wendell Lawsson, who applauds him. On television, Tony Stark and Viktor van Damme are having a dispute over the launch of the Baxter Industries Shuttle. After the debate, Richards and van Damme discuss the true meaning for their ship. The two believe they have discovered proof of the Bifrost, an intergalactic current. van Damme believes it to be magical in nature, while Richard disproves. Regardless, they both believe it could hold the key to other scientific advances, like into the Negative Zone or Microverse. Space Flight Von Doom in the Alps Van Damme heads to Wundagore Mountain, the laboratory of Herbert Wyndham and X-Men The opening scene begins with the Brotherhood of Mutants staging an assault on ____________ Scott Summers hears of the attack in class, where a cute girl is lecturing on it for current events. Scott smiles at her, but this warrants an attack on him by her "boyfriend" after class. Scott tries to outrun him, and hides under the bleachers. He and some of the other jocks eventually chance upon Scott, where Scott's mutation suddenly manifests. He blasts his pursuers so hard they go flying backwards, and tears their shirts in the process, but doesn't directly hurt them. (X-Men fail in their first few missions, with Scott hesitant to use his powers, Jean mind controlling the wrong thing, Angel spreading his wings in the wrong places, and Iceman not being able to freeze things for very long) Magneto Stops the Blackbird As the X-Men fly home, we see a silhouette hovering. The Blackbird races on, until Magneto makes a hand motion. He stops the Blackbird with a menacing grab of its nose. We cannot see his face, but we can see his iconic red and blue helmet/cape/armor. Magneto shakes the Blackbird, causing it to tremble. Xavier makes the choice to confront Magneto directly. Magneto's Rally Jean takes off Scott's glasses, and Scott immediately recoils. Jean places her hand on his temple, and Scott's vision clears up. He sees Jean clearly. Magneto prepares his assault on the Aberdeen Proving Ground military base. Magneto grabs the visor off of Cyclops' face and smashes it, telling Cyclops to embrace the gifts of mutantkind rather than hide them behind a human construct. Flight of the Missile Jean Grey uses her telepathic ability and finally manages to concentrate a message like Xavier does, telling Cyclops not to give up and that he can do it. Cyclops blasts Magneto while the two of them ride the missile, causing Magneto to hit his helmet off of his head with a concussion. He goes flying off, while Angel swiftfully dodging him. Unfortunately, the missile has already reached critical speed. Iceman and Jean Grey use their powers to stop and slow the missile before it impacts with the ground. Moira MacTaggert convinces the military not to arrest the X-Men. One Last Meeting Charles Xavier visits Magneto at his jail cell. He is currently awaiting trial. Xavier and Magneto share a few words, with Xavier remarking that Magneto is keeping his thoughts incredibly vague. As far as Xavier can tell, Magneto has no plans for escape. Magneto tells Xavier that he won't be bound for long with or without plans, as he levitates from his chair to his bed. Postcredits *A man outside of a TV store watches the news reports of Magneto's arrest. He backs up and speeds off into the distance (revealing him as Quicksilver). Captain America Peggy Carter reveals to Steve Rogers that Bucky Barnes was not just an average US soldier, but a sharpshooter. He was discovered and assassinated by Hydra while deep in enemy lines. Peggy Carter and SHIELD Peggy Carter, back in the US, holds the shield of Captain America in her hands as she receives it from two SHIELD operatives. Thor The Incredible Hulk *Scene where Rick Jones acts like a dick to Bruce Banner Bruce Banner, a fledging intern at *Rick Jones is dared to enter the test zone Saving Rick Jones *Bruce Banner heads home, Rick Jones follows and is clearly concerned *Rick Jones tattles on Bruce turning into the Hulk Betty Ross, having witnessed Banner's heroism, begins to fall for Banner. *Hulk is chased down by the military, who do increasingly more violent and dark things to pursue him *Creation of Abomination, perhaps by Leader? Abomination Versus Hulk *Abomination puts Betty Ross in danger? *Thunderbolt Ross has to choose between saving his daughter and capturing Hulk, he chooses his daughter *Betty Ross and his daughter are left estranged Postcredits *Samuel Stern turns himself into the Leader. Iron Man =Phase Two= X: Legion Charles Xavier meets with his brother, kept imprisoned. Xavier relates to Erik that his brother, Cain, was a part of the experimental Weapon X program. All-New Ant-Man The Avengers Finding Captain America Loki Gathers His Team *Loki fails to get Abomination *Mandarin doesn't show up in person, but he does send a detachment? maybe he gives Loki some of his magic rings? Loki fails to return them, setting up a Mandarin smackdown in Infamous Iron-Man? Thor Versus Loki *Skurge and Amora? Hulk Smashes New York Iron Man aggravates the Hulk with his thrusters. The Hulk eventually catches Iron Man, slamming him against the ground. Tony's emergency life support activated as he was swung to keep him alive, but the Hulk rips off his helmet. In a last-ditch effort, Tony redirects all power to thrusters and chest beam and blasts Hulk full-force in the face. It gives him enough time to "rocket slide" out from underneath him, but Tony's suit is toast and slowly shatters to the ground in pieces. *Giant Man vs Hulk Battle of New York Begins *Loki creates the Lava Men Waking Up Steve Rogers *Sharon Carter heads deep into the Triskelion Victory for the Avengers Relaxing at the Avengers Mansion Steve Rogers heads home to the Avengers Mansion, heading to his room. Tony Stark explains that he always looked up to Cap as a youth, and tried to make the room somewhat period accurate. Cap explains that sometimes it's time to move on, though he does appreciate the portrait of Peggy Carter. Midcredits *Sharon and Steve remodeling his room. Postcredits *Baron Zemo wakes up from underneath the rubble, clinging tightly to Cap's old super-serum respirator. He looks up to see Brock Brumlow and the Silver Samurai standing above him. X-Men: House of M * Honoring the X-Men The trial of Magneto rapidly approaches, as covered by J. Jonah Jameson of the Daily Bugle. The X-Men have been invited to speak at the White House, with Marvel Girl intended to play the role as their leader. However, at the last moment, she freaks out, and cannot do it. She stays behind on the Blackbird. Cyclops has Beast talk on their behalf, while he goes to chat with Jean. Magneto's Prison Break Quicksilver kneels before Magneto, presenting him his helmet. Magneto takes the helmet, and in turn swears in *The X-Men track down old Brotherhood Members and ask what's going on, but they say the Brotherhood's been dismantled since Magneto's arrest? Showdown at Wundagore Polaris is Not the Daughter Mastermind Infiltrates the X-Mansion *Mastermind attacks the X-Mansion, uses Cerebro to find Scarlet Witch Marvel Girl versus Scarlet Witch Captain Marvel Mar Vell Versus Thanos =Phase Three= Agents of SHIELD X-Men 3 *Bay of Pigs esque invasion on Genosha by the X-Men *Storm conjures a strong thunderstorm, making it seem heavily Lord of the Flies esque *Magneto and the Acolytes strike down the X-Men and their Blackbirds *Wolverine charges Magneto as he rips away at his flesh and bone *Scarlet Witch/Quicksilver betray their father Post-Credits *Tony Stark, Bolivar Trask, and Senator Robert Kelly sit down to discuss mutants and possible Sentinel technology. Ultimate Avengers Capstone movie *Mar Vell dies of lung cancer from Earth's atmosphere **One of the Chitauri tries to siphon his Kree blood? Danvers manages to track him down and takes it? *Hawkeye in New York, maybe at a laundromat? Death of Mar Vell Black Order Dispatched Postcredits *Thanos overlooks his exhausted forces. Ebony Maw relates the failure of the Chitauri to Thanos, with Supergiant at his side. =Phase Four= Hawkeye =Cast= *Reed Richards played by John Kracinski *Sue Storm played by Emily Blunt *Johnny Storm played by *Ben Grimm played by *Victor van Damme played by *Betty Ross played by *J Jonah Jameson played by *Mandarin played by *''Namor McKenzie played by '' *''Natasha Romanova played by Natalya Rudakova'' *''Pepper Potts played by Schuyler Fisk'' SHIELD *Nick Fury played by *Wendell Lawsson played by *Thaddeus Ross played by *Bruce Banner played by *Bucky Barnes played by * *''Clinton Barton played by'' *''Tony Stark played by Rodrigo Santoro'' X-Men *Scott Summers played by Nick Robinson *Bobby Drake played by Gaspard Ulliel *Jean Grey played by Jane Levy *Alex Summers played by Garrett Hedlund *Charles Xavier played by Jason Isaacs *Erik Magnus played by *Cain Marko played by *Pietro Maximoff played by *Wanda Maximoff played by *''Sunfire played by David Sakurai'' *''Emma Frost played by'' *''Sebastian Shaw played by'' Kree *Mar-Vell played by *Yon-Rogg played by To Consider *Logan Lerman *Leo Thompson Young *Eddie Redmayne (adult male caucasian), played Newt Scamander *Callum Turner (adult male caucasian) *Toby Regbo (adult male caucasian, blonde) *Max Thieriot (adult male caucasian) *Chance Perdomo (young adult male african-american) *Kit Harrington *Patrick Wilson *Zac Efron *Nikolaj Coster-Woldau *Ioan Gruffudd *Matthew Rhys Evans *Christopher Gorham *Shemar Moore *Gerard Funk *Terry Crews *Pedro Pascal *Dave Franco *Jemaine Clement *Alex Pettyfer *Orlando Bloom *Elyes Gabel *Robbie Amell *Mads Mikkelsen *Timothy Olyphant *David Harbour *Conleth Hill, played Varys *Ian McShane *Stephen Dillane, played Stannis *George Newbern *Kevin Michael Richardson *Liam Cunningham, played Davos *Mark Strong *Wolf Roth (elderly male caucasian) *Ezra Miller *Daniel Day-King *Claudia Kim (adult female east asian) *Jenna Coleman *Kate Mara *Alice Eve *Audrey Plaza *Jamie Chung *Aubrey Peeples *Katherine Langford *Keira Knightley *Saiorse Ronan *Yvonne Strahovski *Ellen Page *Rachel Keller *Daniela Bobadila *Diane Kruger *Dianna Agron *Ashley Benson *Sumalee Montano *Mila Jovovich *Elena Satine *Mel Fronckowiak *Marina Ruy Barbaso *Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Aviva Baumann *Scarlett Pomers *Erin Chambers *Zena Grey *Bonnie Wright *Madison Eginton *Summer Glau *Katie Leclerc *Darby Stanchfield *Haley Ramm (adult female caucasian, redhead) *Kim Whalen (adult female caucasian, redhead) *Bryce Dallas Howard *Teresa Palmer *Katheryn Winnick *Karen Gillan (afc, redhead) *Anya-Taylor Joy *Rachel Weisz (middle-aged female, raven) *Stephanie Beatriz (adult female, raven) *Stacey Farber (adult female caucasian, redhead) *Fiona Glascott (adult female caucasian) *Natalia Dyer (young adult female caucasiN) *Annasophia Robb (adult female caucasian, blonde) *Hayley Lovitt *Hera Hilmar *Rose Lesie (adult female caucasian, redhead) *Amanda Seyfried (adult female caucasian blonde) *Allison Williams =Ideas= * *major events to do: **Civil War ***Sentry whoops ass, realizes he whoops ass, and heads to the moon **Dark Phoenix **Onslaught **Age of Apocalypse **Annihilation Wave (happens during Civil War?) **House of M/M-Day **Infinity Gauntlet **Siege **Galactus **Skrull Invasion ***Super Skrull vs Fantastic Four **Nimrod **Ultron **Kang the Conqueror **World War Hulk **Kree-Skrull War **Secret Wars *Potential Brotherhood of Mutants members: **Avalanche **Blob **Freakshow **Unus the Untouchable **Sauron **Toad **Vanisher **Pyro **Masque **Aurora **Sabretooth **Domino **Fatale **Astra **Lorelei **Post **Juggernaut **Mammomax **Skinless Man **Unuscione **Frenzy **Amelia Voght **Milan **Scanner **Mellencamp **Katu **Senyaka **Spoor **Neophyte *Morlocks **Callisto **Spyne *Team X **Maverick **Sabretooth **Wolverine **Deadpool *Locations of the Stones: **Space Stone/Cosmic Cube - Located on Earth. **Time Stone **Soul Stone **Mind Stone - **Reality Stone **Power Stone *Captain Marvel movie **The Kree are sent on a mission to Earth **Yon-Rogg orders Mar Vell to destroy the Earth **Mar-Vell turns on the Kree **A young intern, Wendell Lawsson, is killed in a Mar-Vell/Yon-Rogg battle **Mar-Vell poses as Wendell Lawson **Mar-Vell prepares to build device to get back home, eventually decides against it ** ** **Thanos arrives on Earth **Thanos seeks out the... Space Stone (Cosmic Cube)? *Nova movie **Nova Corps at war with both the Black Order and a rogue militant group of Shiar **Thanos's fleet engages a Nova force **Rhomann Dey's fleet wiped out **Nebula chases Rhomann into Shiar space? idk incorporate the Starjammers maybe? **Nebula + Rhomann duel, head to Earth **Rhomann manages to scare Nebula off but is mortally wounded **Richard Rider gets Nova powers ** **final battle; Richard vs Nebula **set up for Richard Rider heading to Xandar in Nova 2 Phase One *FF1 **Introduces Mar Vell as a scientist at SHIELD? **Introduces High Evolutionary? **Introduces Tony Stark? **Ben Grimm heads back to Earth, contemplates giving up his powers **Johnny is the biggest proponent of keeping the powers *X1 *Wolverine1 **Mystique, Rogue are on a "mutant railroad" that's trying to get mutants escaped from the government **Sabretooth works alongside William Stryker, before turning on him to settle his long fued with Logan Franchises *Captain Marvel **Mar Vell vs Thanos movie? **Carol Danvers movie including Noa-Varr *Spider-Man **SM1 - Focuses on small arms dealers? **SM2 - Gwen Stacy. Villain is Norman Osborne, but Harry does an acrobatic pirouette off of the deep end because he wants to be the son his father always wanted. ***Harry suits up with the Green Goblin armor and tries to kill both Spider-Man and his father ***Norman Osborne escapes to be reused in later films **SM3 - A "Spider Man No More" esque plot, revolving around Spider-Man fighting Rhino (who thematically fits because he no longer wants to be Rhino). Creation of the Lizard. **Venom **SM4 - *Hawkeye **Matt Fraction Hawkeye - introduces Kate Bishop? Mockingbird? *Nova **Set in the 90s, follows Richard Rider ** *Guardians of the Galaxy *Sentry *Ghost Rider **we should totally do a western *Doctor Strange *Thor **Thor 1 ***Donald Blake is a human on Earth *** ***Sif or someone comes down to Earth and tries to convince Donald he's an Asgardian ***It's revealed that it was a ploy by Loki, he convinced Thor to give up his powers ***Odin locked Thor's power in Mjolnir ***Loki created the fake life of Donald Blake just to terrorize Thor *** ***The Destroyers are targeting Thor because he's still got some of the Thor power inside of him *** ***Thor sacrifices himself? maybe he has to choose between Mjolnir and Jane Foster? ***Thor is worthy of Mjolnir and strikes down the Destroyer ***THOR V LOKI **Mighty Thor **Thor other movies: one on Hela?, one on Amora?, one on Ragnarok **Ragnarok - Jane Foster becomes Thor?!?!?! **Godbutcher? Beta Ray Bill? **set up for *Ant-Man **AM1/All-New Ant-Man: ***Scott Lang is a thief ***Scott Lang finds himself manipulated by Egghead into fighting the reclusive Yellowjacket? ***Janet van Dyne, a SHIELD agent who was modified by Hank Pym to have wings, a biologic shock and Pym shrinking factor, and slowed aging? ***Janet vs Yellowjacket fight ***Scott Lang vs Yellowjacket giant-sized fight ***Scott Lang joins SHIELD **Yellowjacket movie elsewhere *Black Panther *Marvel Knights - Shang Chi, Daredevil, Moon Knight, Iron Fist, Spider-Man???, Black Widow???, Dagger???, Luke Cage??? **first team is to capture Punisher, then go after Kingpin? *Daredevil *Heroes for Hire **HFH 1 - Luke Cage origin story, team-up with him and Iron Fist *Cloak and Dagger *Power Pack *Runaways *Alpha Flight *Blade *Cloak and Dagger *Agent Venom **Includes Mania? Iron Man *Invincible Iron-Man - **Ten Rings kidnap Tony, Tony escapes with Ho Yinsen before the Mandarin can arrive? *I Am Iron-Man *Iron-Man: Armor Wars - ** **postcredits: Norman Osborn begins testing the Green Goblin suit *Infamous Iron-Man **Mandarin comes after Iron-Man? **Mandarin starts by killing Loki just to show how motivated and vegeant he is Hulk *Hulk **Hulk 1 **Rick Jones A-Bomb? **movie ideas: ***Return of the Monstrous? ***movie with Leader? Hulk returns to chase him down ***movie with Wendigo? maybe heading up to Alaska and the Fridge to fight Abomination? ***Zzzaxx? ***Tyrannus **Planet Hulk **World War Hulk ***Creation of the Red Hulk Avengers *Avengers 1 **Loki and the Hulk are key characters **members: Ant-Man??? Wasp??? Iron Man, Thor, Hulk ***Captain America??? maybe he's woken up just to lead this new team or by the villain or something **who is the big bad/what is the big bad's plot ***Loki + Acts of Vengeance? ***Loki creates Absorbing Man? **Sharon Carter wakes up Steve **Baron Zemo is created in a postcredits? *Avengers 1 needs a plot revamp. *Agents of Shield 1 - **Cap, Hawkeye, Carol Danvers (as the pilot), Wasp, Crossbones **Introduces Black Widow? maybe focuses on HYDRA? Serpent Society maybe? idfk *Avengers 2 - **Avengers team: ***Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp, Hulk, Thor, Cap, Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, Hawkeye, Captain Marvel? ***maybe sack Hulk at the end of A1? that leaves us with like 9 **Chitauri portals led by Glaive? Avengers 2? introduces Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver to the team so they can help with the Chitauri invasion **Mar Vell ends his life to save Carol Danvers **West Coast split after the movie ends *Avengers vs Ultron? *Agents of Shield 2 - introduces Falcon, Quake *West Coast Avengers **Fighting the Maggia? **Baron Zemo creates Count Nefaria? *Baron Zemo attacks + destroys Avengers Mansion in an "Under Siege" esque movie? maybe this is during Avengers Disassembled? *Young Avengers **has to be after Hawkeye 1 or 2 when Kate Bishop is introduced *New Avengers **Jane Foster, Spider-Woman, Spider-Man??? *A-Force *Secret Avengers Captain America *Captain America *Avengers 1 or 2? Captain America is revived * *HYDRA: Secret Empire **Captain America becomes Nomad? **Winter Soldier teased? *Captain America: Winter Soldier X-Men *X1: X-Men: First Class. **Focuses on the first core mutants: **The team challenges Magneto. *Legion film **tells about the meeting of Charles and Magneto. focuses on a civil rights-esque era for Erik/Charles **Charles has a son, David **Erik and CHarles attempt to figure out a way to save a group of captured foreign mutants from being entered into the Weapon-X program **Erik, Charles, Juggernaut, and a few others (Hellfire Club?) perform a raid on the Weapon-X program **Charles only agrees to the violence because the situation is so desperate ** **Erik attempts to militarize the mutants he saved into a militant group he calls the "Legion of Mutants" ** **Erik vs Charles fight. Charles powers' allow him to kick ass, as he ends up taking control of the Legion's bodies 1 by 1 and uses them to counter Magneto ** **Erik impales Charles with a metal spike **Charles places the consciouses of the mutants he manipulated into the mind of his son, David, to spare himself the pain ** **LEGION FIGHT **Xavier is forced to shut down Legion's brain entirely as Magneto looks on in a mix of awe and horror (realizing the extend of what Xavier is capable of) **Xavier visits Muir Island, where the graveyards of the bodies of the Legion are kept. Inside of the facility are Juggernaut and Legion. **At the end of the movie, Charles places a metal helmet upon his head *W1: The Wolverine. **Begins with him having flashbacks of the red-haired woman? **Mystique and Jean Grey have key roles *X2 - House of M. Shares the name only. Magneto learns he has a daughter rumored to be one of the most powerful mutants in existence and seeks her out. if X1 has the Cyclops using his powers to be badass climax, this has Jean Grey **maybe introduce a few friendly X-Men who will be killed off? include Juggernaut here or in X3? why not both? ** **Magneto learns he has a few children while imprisoned and on trial **Quicksilver breaks Magneto out of jail before disappearing into the night **the X-Men happen across Polaris, who believes Magneto is her father. is she radical or regretful? **Magneto vs Polaris. Magneto scoffs at her, telling her she's not his daughter and tries to slaughter her for her magnetic powers. the X-Men help her **Jean Grey vs Scarlet Witch at climax **Magneto and his children do manage to escape *X3 - final showdown against Magneto? **introduces Hellfire Club? maybe they all meet - Senator Kelly, Tony Stark, Emma Frost, etc. at Genosha. Magneto attacks and holds the entire island hostage ***Stacy X is in the Brotherhood **Genoshans raid the X-Mansion??? **Cyclops leaves the X-Men in this movie? he loses faith in Xavier's way of peace and joins the Genoshans **Storm is sought out by both the Genoshans and the X-Men. in Africa, she's considered a god - she even has her "worshippers" destroy effigies to the panther god. Magneto shows up and slaughters her followers, telling her she is no god and that she is mutant instead. however, she is practically god among men, and she should join the Genoshans to help institute Magneto's new world mutant order **scene where Cyclops strikes Emma Frost and her crystal powers reflect his blast back at him **Cyclops strikes down Magneto in this movie, inspiring Storm to join the X-Men **after it all Cyclops is done with the X-Men **postcredits: Emma Frost and Sebastian Shaw take over wht's left of the Hellfire Club, Tony Stark and Bolivar Trask sit down to discuss Sentinels *Cyclops solo movie about the two Summers brothers. happens after Cyclops leaves the X-Men in X3 **Living Idol vs Cyclops + Havok? *either here or after *X4 - about the new X team, led by Storm. based around Sentinels *X5 - Mutant Massacre * *X-Factor movie, where Cyclops is brought out of retirement *X Force *Deadpool **maybe after Weapon X? *W2 - Weapon-X **maybe at the end we learn of *W3 - Muramasa, X23? **movie begins with Silver Samurai taking Muramasa from Shang Chi? **final fights: Wolverine vs Sabretooth vs X23 Fantastic Four *FF1 **Richards at Uni, giving speech **van Damme and Stark talk on national TV **Richards heads into space **Hit by bifrost or something to give them their powers **FF head home **Brief internment at SHIELD **Doom wants to learn of their powers **Doom heads across globe, learning: ***Kamar Taj? Doom learns to astral project or something? ***High Evolutionary **Meanwhile, drama between the FF ***Ben Grimm's girlfriend breaks up with him **Doom tries to summon the Bifrost to gain powers, but instead it shreds his skin **Maybe a battle with a Doombot? **BATTLE AGAINST DOOM **Ben Grimm meets Alicia Masters??? *FF2 **Maybe Frightful Four + Inhumans + Mole Man? **maybe mix Frightful Four and the UFoes? ***members: ****Medusa ****Wizard??? ****Sandman??? **Johnny Storm gets taken underground by Moloids after a fight with the Frightful Four? ** *Power Pack here, it encourages Sue + Reed to have a family *FF3 - Kang the Conqueror! Doom (time platform!) and Kang time travel: medieval period, ancient Egypt, future, etc.. F4 cast + Medusa, Sue is pregnant and eventually goes into labor with Nathaniel Richards *FF4 - Coming of Galactus. pretty much a huge tie-in movie. Hank Pym, Tony Stark, Rocket Raccoon, Reed Richards, Bruce Banner, etc. all work on the Ultimate Nullifier? or maybe they do head to Galactus' home ship to steal it?. Hank Pym sacrifices himself??? **Grimm sacrifices himself for more time? this sacrifice + Alicia Masters' tears causes the Silver Surfer to switch and betray Galactus *Doom - tells of his origin/mother's story? Doom vs Mephisto *movie with all of the heroes vs Doom? Key Characters We Still Need to Include *Havok *Deadpool *Nova Corps **Rhomann Dey **Richard Rider *GotG *Mar Vell *Thor *Loki *Annihilus + Annihilation Wave *Alicia Masters *Galactus *Silver Surfer *Namor *Thanos *Dr Strange *Nick Fury *HYDRA *AIM *Winter Soldier *Mr Sinister/Essex *Baron Zemo *Daredevil *Kingpin *Thunderbolts *Norman Osborne *Spider-Man *Mockingbird *Hawkeye *Captain Britain + European Defense Initiative *Caliban *Hood *Gambit *Namor Non-Essential Characters *Starjammers *Tigra *SWORD, STAKE, ARMOR *Moon Knight + Khonshu *Machinesmith *MODOK *William Burnside *High Evolutionary *Boom Boom *Nimrod *Angela *Hela *Drax *Moondragon (raised by Thanos?) *Adam Warlock *Swordsman *Mantis *Stepford Cuckoos *Cypher *Blindfold *Kraven the Hunter *Black Cat *Silver Sable *Firelord *Gamora *Wonder Man *Silver Claw??? *Hellcat *Jessica Jones *Iron Fist *Rikki Barnes *Surtur *Amora *Hela *Valkyrie *Sif *Union Jack *Black Knight *Sam Alexander *Captain Britain *Psylocke *Winter Guard *Beta Ray Bill *Skurge *Kevin Masterson *Super-Adaptoid *Living Laser *Absorbing Man *Bullseye *Elektra *Blastaar *Swamp Thing *Songbird *Hellcat *Taskmaster *Zzzax *Attuma *Sandman *Red Hood *Trickshot *ManBeast Plotlines We Could Adapt *Fear Itself *Siege *Operation: Galactic Storm *Secret Wars classic (unlikely) *Avengers vs X-Men *Coming of Galactus **Avengers distract Galactus while Reed Richards fetches the Ultimate Nullifier *Mutant Massacre *X-Tinction Agenda *Avengers: Disassembled -> House of M *Asgardians of the Galaxy *Battleworld *Winter Soldier *Inferno *Thunderbolts Things To Happen *Captain America ditches the shield/flag and becomes Nomad because he doesn't really know who or what he serves under SHIELD *Captain America says "Hail Hydra" for whatever reason *Thunderbolt team formed *Hulkbuster creation *James Hudson joins the Avengers (or X23) *Yellowjacket rejoins the Avengers *Tony Stark creates Ultron *Carol Danvers becomes the new Captain Marvel *Captain America fakes his own death and settles down with Sharon Carter, and they have their daughter Ellie *Rogue takes the powers of Carol Danvers *Hawkeye marries Mockingbird *Hawkeye vs his brother Trickshot *Hawkeye trains Kate Bishop =Tentative Timeline= *Wolverine early life (W1 flashbacks) *Captain America *Mar-Vell arrives on Earth *Legion *Fantastic Four - Movie One *X-Men *Thor *Iron Man *Hulk *Avengers 1 * *X-Men 2 * *X-Men 3 *Avengers 2 Tentative Schedule *Fantastic Four 1 *X-Men 1 *Thor 1 *Ant-Man 1 *Avengers 1 *Legion *X-Men 2 *Wolverine 1 *Captain Marvel 1 *Agents of SHIELD **Introduction of Carol Danvers *X-Men 3 *Avengers 2/Ultimate Avengers * *Fantastic Four 2 *Agents of SHIELD 2 **Introduction of Quake *The Inhumans **Quake undergoes Terragenesis * *IM3 **OsCorp acquires Stark technology *SM2 *Avengers Disassembled * *Nova *Infinity Gauntlet * *somewhere: **Yellowjacket **Avengers: Age of Ultron